


Only if for a night

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guilt ridden Erwin goes to Levi to help him cope in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if for a night

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a detailed spanking scene, head back now if that's not your cup of tea. 
> 
> So this is actually a SNK kink meme fill for my own request, since I doubt anyone will fill it. But I will keep it unfilled there since I don't get off on my own writing and still hope someone else will get inspired by it.

Erwin takes a deep, steady breath as he makes his way further down the candle lit hallway. Anticipation is crawling through his veins as each step brings him closer to the unassuming door to Levi’s living quarters. He hesitates slightly, every time, before knocking softly on the wood and waiting for the answer. He knows Levi is in his rooms. After the loss they just endured outside of the walls, Levi makes sure he is where Erwin will find him when ready.

It takes Erwin longer this time to bring himself to this point - downcast and anxious standing before his Captain's door. The death toll was the greatest to date for a Survey Corps expedition. So many young men and women gone under the vast sweeping motion of Erwin’s commanding arm pointing them to their untimely fate. It’s a heavy weight to bear, and one he is now lucky enough to not share alone. When the guilt wracks his body like the deep sickening tremors of a fever, too much for his mind to process without doing something drastic, he goes to Levi. 

And Levi always answers.

With a sneer firmly in place Levi opens his door to the now familiar sight of Erwin Smith looking rather sheepish in his hallway. He has waited too long to come find Levi and can not school his calm and collected mask to hide the insecurity and guilt that reads clearly across his face. A pang of possessiveness darts through Levi’s system at the thought that no one else in the world has seen this stoic and reserved Commander in such a state. No one but Levi is entrusted with this part of Erwin - the human part. Possessiveness slips into smugness until the remembrance of just what brings his leader to him sobers him a bit. 

Levi is only human though, and he can not help from enjoying their little tryst just a bit, despite the circumstances surrounding it. With an indignant sigh Levi crosses his arms and rests his weight on the door frame, giving the much larger man a once over with impassive eyes.

“Well, don’t you look pitiful.” 

“Levi, please -”

“What? Don’t make this harder for you? You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want me to make it as painful as possible.”

Erwin lets out a heartless little huff of a laugh at that. Blunt and cutting as always, this is what Erwin needs, no craves, from his Captain. With pain and punishment hopefully comes redemption. 

“May I come in?”

Levi arches an eyebrow slightly, but unfolds his arms to gesture inside his rooms in silent invitation. 

“So long as you wipe that pathetic look off your face. Feeling sorry for yourself sure as hell won’t bring anyone back.”

Erwin visibly winced at that as he moves past Levi into the warm, mutely lit room. He takes just enough steps inside to give Levi enough space to shut and lock the door behind him and maneuver around him. Even at times like these Erwin makes sure to be conscientious of Levi’s personal space and his demands for cleanliness to the point of obsessive.

“Shoes.” Levi barks as he makes his way deeper into the living room in a pair of worn and comfy slippers. “And socks too. You look fucking ridiculous when you are naked in just your socks.” 

Erwin ducks down to obey, quickly unlacing his boots and peeling off his socks leaving both by the door. He decides to remove his coat and rests it over his little pile, much to Levi’s disapproving glare from where he now sits on his plain grey sofa watching.

The Commander stands at attention in his white cotton button up, dark wool pants and bare feet, his expression is now one of reserved expectancy as he looks to Levi for direction. They both know what will happen, why he’s here, but Erwin will wait until Levi is ready to take over the control he is so desperately wanting to relinquish only if for a night.

Levi makes him wait in itchy anticipation merely two steps from the door.

“Why are you here Erwin?” The man asks from the sofa, legs sprawled open and wide in soft lounge pant with his right arm hooked casually over the back of the couch.

“You know why I am here.”

“You must want it real hard, not even five minutes and you are already pissing me off.”

Erwin looks away and shifts uncomfortably. Levi let’s him stew a few minutes longer, but he is not without mercy.

“Come over here.” And Erwin’s feet are moving without a thought, bringing him closer to his perceived salvation until he finds himself between the others obscenely spread thighs, looking down on the only soul he can trust with this. “Why are you here, Erwin?’

It is easier to answer now with the heat of Levi so close, his powerful presence clouding over the doubt and shame Erwin feels when alone with his own thoughts and demanding he answer.

“For punishment.”

“And why do you deserve punishment, Erwin?"

“I let them die, so many of them die.” For a split second Erwin thinks on what will happen when it’s Levi’s death he is responsible for. How will he ever cope when that day comes. The dread must seep through his face because quicker than thought Levi snatches his hand out to grab a hold of Erwin’s shirt front and drag him down to his knees, a murderous look on his face.

“Don’t. Not now.”

Erwin snaps the train of thought from his mind, thankful for the distraction. Levi leaves him on his knees before him, both staring in a tense silence until Levi feels it’s okay to move on.

“And how should you be punished?”

“How ever you see fit.”

Levi pretends to mull it over in his mind, “Pain?”

“Yes...”

“Humiliation?”

“...yes”

“Submission?”

“Yes.” It’s a breathless agreement.

“What would they say if they saw the big bad Commander of the Survey Corps on his knees asking for punishment from his own subordinate, I wonder? They call me your pet, but if only they knew the truth hm…” Levi practically purrs as Erwin’s face takes on a light blush despite himself. “Well, go on ask me for it.”

Erwin looks down past Levi’s knee to his slippers before murmuring, “Punish me.”

“What was that?”

“I said, punish me.” A little louder now.

“Oh you will have to do better than that.”

Finally looking up into Levi’s taunting eyes the Commander composes himself, “Please, Levi, I deserve to be punished by your hand.”

That spark of possessiveness again erupting in Levi’s gut mixed with lust sends a thrill down his spine that echoes of mine throughout his body and puts a smirk on his face. But this is about Erwin, he will get his later in the early morning hours. But for now he must take care of his leader.

“Up! Clothes off and folded.” Levi ushers Erwin off the floor before standing himself and walking towards his room. “And you better be in position when I return,” he calls over his shoulder before leaving Erwin to it. 

The blonde quickly starts removing clothing and folds them where Levi was sitting on the couch. Their size difference leaves few options for this and Erwin opts for bending himself over the arm of the sofa curling himself down into the cushion’s seat, smelling the cleanliness of Levi’s very presence in the fabric while taking a long, deep breath to settle his racing nerves. It helps until he hears Levi’s quite footsteps reenter the room followed by a low sound of what Erwin has learned is appreciation. 

Levi can’t help the well of desire bubbling up at the sight of his Commander bent over naked and waiting for him. He takes a few steps closer so that he is a breath away from touching the blonde god laid out before him. He tosses the riding crop he fetched from his room over the bent figure so it lands in front of him on the couch where Erwin will see it when he looks up from the nest he made himself of his arms. 

But Erwin doesn’t look up and to get his attention, Levi puts a cool hand on the small of his back, satisfied with the little twitch it earns him. Levi smooths the hand up the strong back, slowing feeling every protrusion of the vertebrae in his spine as it’s pulled taut against the bowed skin. Erwin shifts on his feet slightly, his arms pulling out from around his face to stretch out on the couch into a more submissive pose that does nothing to keep Levi’s dick in check. Erwin’s fingers then slip over the tapered end of the crop and Levi feels the little gasp escape more than hears it. Erwin doesn’t need to look up to confirm that there is a riding crop laying just in reach, Levi’s crop. A ragged breath leaves the blonde as Levi’s hand travels higher up to the nape of his neck, tickling the buzzed hairline as he leans over slightly to whisper,

“I thought we would try something new, since you have been such a naughty boy haven’t you.”

Erwin only shakes his head yes, arching as Levi drags his hand back down his back to curl around his hip, the other hand coming up to lay on its twin to help hoist his pelvis higher up on the armrest. The shift pushes Erwin’s weight further onto the couch seat, making his ass the apex of his body while his toes barely scrape for purchase across the cold wood despite his long legs. The position makes him feel so very vulnerable, his ass presented as an offering to Levi’s hand.

“Nice.” Levi says under his breath, giving a supple ass cheek a little pat, “Now spread your legs.” 

His Commander obeys, opening up his thighs to Levi’s greedy eyes until his legs form a wide triangle with plenty of room for the other to work in. A groan escapes the smaller man as the heavy sac and a stirring cock are revealed nestled between powerful thighs, so delicately propped up on the armrest just below the pale, firm ass. 

Levi takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Erwin's legs straining already with the effort to keep the exposing position, his muscles thick from training and riding, but still sinewy stretched through his long limbs to keep him from looking stocky. Then the gorgeous jut of his ass simply begging for attention and his arms still outstretched before him, fingers twitching over the crop, face still buried in the cushions. 

Erwin waits in the humiliating position for what feels like days, but knows its it minutes at most. He both dreads and anticipates the pain to come, knowing he deserves it and wants it. As sick as it is he needs this from his Captain and in one desperate move to get it he pushes his ass out higher in the air presenting it to Levi in a silent request he knows will not go unnoticed.

Levi’s hand crashes down squarely in the middle of Erwin’s cheeks almost the second they reach back in invitation for it. There is no warning and the blonde grunts, always taken by surprise by the first strike. Levi’s hand falls again with such force Erwin’s pelvis hits the armrest again where his hips stay for the duration of the quick onslaught that follows.

Fast and hard Levi uses his hand to warm up the whole of the Commander’s skin, from the meat of his cheeks down to the sensitive under curve and finally onto his thighs. He spanks with the efficiency with which he cleans, utterly unrelenting. Over and over his hand makes passes on the reddening curve of Erwin’s ass making sure to catch the same patch of skin for a few consecutive swats before moving on.

Erwin does his best to stay still, but can’t help clenching his fingers in whatever fabric he can get in his grasp. This is only the beginning after all. Erwin lets out a pained gasp when Levi’s hand strikes up between the curve of his ass and inner thigh so dangerously close to where his sensitive balls lay exposed. Levi spanks the spot again, happy with the reaction, and is rewarded with the blonde head finally lifting off the couch to cry out in shocked pain. 

“Oh yes, you will be thoroughly punished tonight, Commander. You have much to repent for.”

“Ah, Levi - “

“I am going to make sure I get all of these little sensitive places,” He accents this by laying into where the thigh and ass meet for a few moments, “And make you ache for a week. You won't be able to sit or ride a horse without remembering the sting of my hand for days.” Levi moves to the thighs, relishing in the hitches he drags from the pliant body beneath him. “Just wait until I use my crop,” he adds darkly. 

Erwin’s knees begin to buckle under the continued abuse, his butt squirming in the air after every strike, but he holds his position strong. He asked for this, he deserves this. He lets the sting take over his mind, forcing him to stay in the here and now to where he submits himself to Humanities Strongest, where guilt and self loathing have no place. 

All at once the spanking stops and instead of a heavy hand, Levi runs soothing fingers all over the burning ass. He moves in between the spread legs until his crotch presses up against Erwin’s inflamed cheeks and fans his hands up the slightly sweat sheened back. He continues comforting circles across his back one hand reaching up into the blonde hair while the other dips around his front to feel the rapid pulse beating on his heart. He yanks the hair hard, pulling Erwin's head up and back with a groan. Levi holds him like that for a moment, keeping him restrained and controlled - conscious of Erwin watching him from the corner of his eye. Erwin’s breathing begins to speed up as Levi ever so gently begins to rock his hips into the warmth radiating from the others ass. The soft fabric against his raw skin stimulating a light moan. Levi’s cock hardens in response.

“Hand me the crop, Erwin.” 

Erwin moves his hand out to comply, but Levi pulls harder on his hair, arching him further back at a painful angle just to watch him struggle more to reach the implement. When he finally gets his fingers around the thin handle and raises it up for Levi to grab, the hold in his hair loosens and Erwin slumps back over the arm with a grunt. With Levi letting go completely, the blonde lays pliant and waiting as he looks boneless and resigned.

“Are you ready for your real punishment to begin?”

Erwin makes a low noncommittal sound in the back of his throat, so Levi steps back to run the flared leather tip of the crop between the still spread legs, rubbing the soft leather over his balls and slowly up the crack of the red ass. A tiny sound escapes the Commander as Levi pointedly caresses against the little pucker he knows is hidden between the firm globes. 

“I asked you a question.”

“....yes, I am.”

A frustrated groan leaves Erwin's lips and he tries his tactic of pushing his ass out in silent acquiesce. But Levi flicks the crop lightly at the heavy balls on display in warning. Erwin jerks hard at the touch and gasps loudly, the biggest reaction he has been able to achieve yet.

“I won’t stop tonight until I see tears streaming down your face.”

Levi flicks the crop a little harder over the testicles and smirks when Erwin curses loudly and jerks further up the armrest.

“L-levi, please…”

Levi rests the crop on Erwin’s balls again and gives a dark laugh when the other flinches expecting pain.

“Spread those legs again, let’s see where this little guy can reach.” 

Erwin gives a tiny sound of concern at the enthusiasm in Levi’s voice, but repositions himself over the couch so he’s spread wide again. He is rewarded with another light swat to his balls that makes him curse again and dig his fingers into the cushions. .

“Good boy.”

And with that Levi starts in on the already sore ass with sharp smacks of the crop. The riding crop has a more pointed sting rather than the all over throb of Levi’s hand and it makes Erwin squirm a bit more.

Levi concentrates his efforts to the thighs, now being able to easily reach the inner most sensitive skin that still has it’s milky complexion. He peppers all up and down the area with little leather whipped triangles that get more intense reactions for Erwin. Higher and higher the crop goes up until Erwin can feel the wind from Levi’s swing on his sac and he jumps with a rather undignified whine, but still holds his position. 

With a dark chuckle Levi moves over to the other thigh, starting this time from the top where he misses the testicles again by mere centimeter before slowly making a painful path down the inside of the left leg to match the right. 

Erwin is not an easy one to break, but Levi knows it is what he needs in this instance to be able to fall apart at his Captain's feet so he can finally release the guilt plaguing him. His breathing is ragged now and he cringes and jerks with each swat with the crop, but it’s not enough. Levi does another round on the under curve of Erwin’s ass, watching with fascination as it turns from red to an angry purple, knowing he will bruise and that his Commander would not want it any other way. 

Levi lands a few smart smacks at the crease of his cheeks, low again to threaten the smooth skin of his sac. Erwin groans and gasps freely now, a leg kicking feebly every now and then when a particularly overworked area is reignited with pain. But it’s still not enough.

“How many died on the mission, Erwin?” Levi asks barely above a whisper, but he knows the other has heard him even over the continued swish of the crop. 

“How many, Erwin?”

He’s getting close.

“I know you know - you know every goddamn name too.”

He whines pitifully, uncaring now, ass titling up for more of the bite of the crop.

“How many?”

Levi stops the spanking and instead runs his palm over the abuse he’s inflicted, fingers dipping into the crack splitting the two mounds of painful flesh. He spreads the cheeks apart, opening him wide and vulnerable to Levi’s gaze. Erwin’s breathing is erratic now, his hips jerking against the armrest just for something to do to take his mind off the compromising and humiliating position he’s in. Head bowed and arms hiding his face again he feels the tears finally brimming in his blue eyes. 

“How many died Erwin?”

“Thirty-nine.”

“Hold your cheeks apart for me.”

“L-levi, please…”

“Don’t make me ask again.”

With hands shaking from shame and fear, Erwin reaches back to grab onto his spread ass keeping it open for Levi to move back.

“Thirty-nine then…” 

And that was all the warning he got before the first strike of the crop lands directly over his expose little hole. The pain is immense and even Erwin Smith can not hold his tongue, especially after the beating he has already endure. The first real cry of anguish leaves the Commanders lips, but it is as liberating as it is painful. Finally he has let go. Thirty-eight more strokes follow, some mercifully hitting the inner cheeks or higher on the cleft. But Levi makes sure to land quite a few on the sore red anus. 

Erwin cries out loud at the first few, cursing and banging his foot onto the floor. But as the sobs take over his body he melts back into the armrest and lays limp, only his arms straining to keep his hold on his open ass. Levi lands the strikes fast, wanting to end the punishment now that Erwin has succumb to the pain and found his outlet. At the last one Levi’s swing catches the delicate area where Erwin’s sac attaches under his ass and the blonde can’t help but snatch his hands back for comfort, body heaving with sobs as he curls around the armrest in utter delirious, mind numbing pain.

Levi allows him to stroke his thoroughly punished ass and cry almost silently in the cushions as he tosses the crop on to the floor. He moves around the couch and tosses Erwin's clothes to the floor as well, uncaring for now about the mess and sits down with a tired sigh. He reaches out to run his hand soothingly through the sweaty blonde hair then pulling lightly to get the wreck of a mans attention. Slowly Erwin realizes Levi is offering comfort and he crawls ungracefully on exhausted legs over the arm of the couch to dive head first into Levi’s waiting lap.

Erwin buries his head into Levi’s stomach, too ashamed to look up at his Captain just yet, and continues to cry quietly into his shirt, ass smarting, but feeling drained and finally empty. Levi just allows him to ruin his shirt, fingers brushing lightly through his hair and down the quivering back. Soothing him until his breathing calms down and Levi is sure he has fallen asleep.

Levi lets his head rest on the back of the couch, exhaustion catching up with himself as well. He tries not to think about this fucked up ritual they have, but he falls asleep knowing in a few hours time he will wake up to a mouth around his cock as a thank you and Erwin’s stoic expression back where it should be.


End file.
